


Sonata

by ThePigtailGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (at least in my mind), Childhood Friends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hiden Feelings, Just tell her/him!, Oh GOD sometimes they are sooooo dense, Plance is canon, Voltron au, damn I love fluff, long life to the fandom, pinning, plance au, plance through the years, yeah you'll watch them grow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePigtailGirl/pseuds/ThePigtailGirl
Summary: It was the day Lance realized that he was in love with his best friend. And that very day he knew that he was totally and utterly screwed.Pidge never discovered that she was in love with Lance, the feeling was always there and it grew with the time. At least that's how she liked to think.





	1. .*.*.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my dear readers! *shake hands furiously like a lunatic*
> 
> First of all: thank you fot reading this story.
> 
> Second: English is not my mother language, so if it have some mistakes please tell me. I'll be glad to fix it and improve it for you guys.
> 
> Third: I'll write the story according to the seasons of the location where I live (South America). So:  
> -March to June ~> Autumn  
> -June to September ~> Winter  
> -September to December ~> Spring  
> -December to March ~> Summer  
> -The school year starts in February and ends in November  
> -Winter break is during the month of July  
> -Summer break is during December and January  
> -High School last three years instead of four
> 
> And Fourth: If you have any suggestions leave it at the comments.
> 
> I wish I hadn't confused you guys, but, yeah. I hope you enjoy. Bye!

 

_**"The two people connected by the red tread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may strech or tangle, but never break."** _

****


	2. o n e

Lance’s fingers traveled for all the extension of her hair, playing with every lock that passed through them. Pidge had let her hair grow in the last two seasons and now it stretched to the middle of her back, Lance adored the sensation of the ebony that crowned her head in contact with his skin and the scent of the flowers from the lake that caressed his nose with every movement of his hands on the tangled of strands in front of him. He could not contain the smiles that slipped from his lips every time he remembered to who the gold threads belonged.       

They had spent the whole day at the lake enjoying the last day of their summer vacation. Lance climbed the trellis of Pidge's room in the morning with a picnic basket in one hand and a mischievous smile on his lips, Pidge just returned the smile sleepily before starting to run across her room in a rush of energy shoving everything she rated as necessary in a backpack and accompanying his friend down the steep side of her house.              

The run to the lake served as a warm-up for the long day ahead. The first thing that happened when they arrived at their destination was a rain of clothes flying all over the place followed by the sound of cannonballs and incessant splashes until the midday sun began to flare up and the pair of friends were forced to reluctantly leave the water and shelter from the scorching rays of sunlight beneath one of the leafy willows surrounding the lake.       

The rest of the afternoon was summed up by the banquet stored in the picnic basket - made up of all the variety of cookies, toasts, and jellies that made up Lance's house pantry with two little apple juice boxes and a half-melted box of chocolates brought by Pidge as dessert - followed by a cozy and short nap and Lance's failed fishing attempt that earned Pidge good laughs, he ended up fishing more branches than she thought possible and his own t-shirt in the end.       

The strong sun left Pidge’s small freckles more apparent and Lance’s caramel skin more brunt at the end of the day. On the way home Pidge had joked that he looked like a cinnamon and caramel cappuccino bringing a slight blush into the boy’s face. Well, actually turning it redder that it already was. You see, that afternoon had been important to the two teens in many different ways: the end of the last summer as middle schoolers, the last day before the beginning of the hellish high school, smiles, jokes, and new precious memories built. However, for Lance this January 31 was important in a more special way than all the memories and laughter of that day. It was the day he realized that he was in love with his best friend. And that very day he knew that he was totally and utterly screwed.       

It seemed that the universe conspired and planned for that moment happen on that exactly summer afternoon. The breeze blew lightly across the lake scattering the scent of the wildflowers through the air, the sun shining so beautifully reflecting on the surface of the lake, flickering in the water making it look like crystal, the birds sang along with the rustling of the trees forming a sweet symphony and everything seemed more than perfect. Perfectly designed to prepare him for what was to come. When Pidge smiled, Lance thought he had never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as her, nothing that could compare to her beauty at that very moment. With his thumping heart and the dreamiest smile he had ever given before, he knew he was completely in love with Katie Holt.       

Now, in the middle of a crazy Star Wars marathon – of the first trilogy, of course – in his bedroom between a huge bowl of popcorn, a giant bottle of Coke and the mesmerizing scent of flowers from Pidge’s hair, Lance debated internally about the dilemma of his newest discovery.       

Best childhood friends ended up falling in love were witnessed by Lance only in the Chick Flicks that Pidge made him watch from time to time on Saturday night movies, being one of the main characters in one of those stories was something Lance never imagined he would ever be – which he never thought exist in their reality – until now.       

How could this work in any way? Should he tell her how he felt? Keep everything for himself? They told everything to each other, but this was totally different from a prank they had applied to one of their crabby aunts or one of the crazy dreams they had in the middle of the night. Lance knew that Pidge loved him, but not in the way he wanted her to. She loved him as dear childhood friend, as an older brother even. How could he tell her that he wanted to love her more than this, not as a friend, not as a brother, but as a lover when he knew that the feeling would not be reciprocate? Lance couldn’t understand anything anymore, every time he thought about it, everything seemed to make even less sense. Only one thing was clear in his head at that moment: fate was really a big cruel son of a bitch. 

 

* * *

  

Lance woke up the next morning with the lively - and wet - good morning of Lino, his dog. He did not even remember falling asleep the night before, all he could remember was Darth Vader's sinister voice saying "I am your father" and Pidge's rough imitation of the older Skywalker. Oh, right, Pidge. She should have went home after the movie ended, which was strange because she always slept there on the movie nights.        

Apart from the fact that yesterday was not Saturday movie night and today was not Sunday morning, but seven in the morning on Monday and, damn, he was really late and Pidge was going to kill him because of it.       

Trying to finish buckling his belt and tying his right tennis shoelace, Lance hurried to the front door; he nearly tripped and fell on his mother's begonias as he hurried past his house lawn.           

Pidge was sitting on the wall of her house swinging her legs forward and back as she waited for him, the lilac dress, that her mother had probably made her wear for the first day of class, danced along with the morning breeze and the world seemed to stop to Lance at that moment. Pidge was beautiful, he thought, and he could not help but find himself a tremendous idiot for never having noticed that.        

"Great, you're here," she said as soon as she realized his presence. Lance's brief reverie dissipated, giving way to one of his several gallant smiles as he prepared for the scolding he was about to take. "I was going to wake you up with a bucket of water if you didn’t come down in the next three minutes."        

"It’s great that I am way ahead for your good morning service then." Pidge scowled as she pulled Lance’s hand to start their walk to school.        

"You should. The next time you are late again, I'll wake you up with a bucket of worms." She threatened with a scowl that soon broke into a smile as soon as she saw the grimace of her friend when he heard the name of the annelid.     

“You wouldn’t dare.” He said huffy.       

“Oh, and why not?” She shot him a threatening glance arching one of her eyebrows.      

“You love me so much to do it.”       

“Of course, you are the love of my life Lance.” She retorted rolling her eyes.       

That words had no real meaning and Lance knew that, but the mere mention of them next to his name made his heart beat faster and all his system to auto warm up.       

"Hey, aren’t you coming?" The expression on Pidge's face was already bordering the impatient. Only then did Lance realized that he had begun to stare at her instead of walking. With an embarrassed blush, he started to walk until he reached her again.       

Lance smiled.       

Maybe it was selfish of him, coward even, but those newly discovered feelings of his, he had decided to keep to himself and appreciate them just a little more before introducing them to the world. Everything was great the way it was now, and he didn’t care if it continued like this for a while longer. Maybe fate was not as cruel as he imagined or maybe Lance was already delirious, but he found it somehow easy to give it a chance.


	3. t w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday at Christmas Eve. But ya know, hollidays.  
> My house was so packed of people that I couldn't even walk without bump into someone and I had to spent most of my holliday at the kitchen. Blessed be this male chauvinist society. *please notice the damn sarcarsm*  
> But yeah, Merry Damn Christmas for you all and I hpe you like the chapter!

No matter how incessant her thirst for knowledge was, Pidge had to admit that she was rethinking her love for the mathematics. If they ever asked her how her ideal Friday would be, she certainly would not say that spending the entire night answering a huge algebra questionnaire. Of course, the practice led to perfection, but she did not see the need to do repetitive forty-seven mathematical problems of a subject that she had already dominated from elementary school. She had even lost count of how often she had to separate the real numbers from the naturals and apply Bhaskara in a stupid second-degree equation.

 When Lance's older brother, Marco, had told her that high school was hell Pidge laughed thinking he was overdoing it a little too much. At that moment, she suspected that her teachers were the executioners themselves.

Lance should have given up on the first fifteen exercises and would probably be in her room on Sunday night begging her to allow him copy her answers. Pidge rolled her eyes at the thought. Typical of Lance. It was not like he was dumb or something, silly maybe, it was that it took him a little longer to him to dedicate for something, and his slight ADHD did not help him much with it.                    

A knock on the glass of her window made Pidge awaken from her daydreams and her newly discovered hate for numbers.      

Lance.      

Her lips curved into a convinced smile. That had been quick. She didn’t expect to see him begging so soon.       

He climbed into her room as soon as the window was opened. A cheerful smile on his lips, which Pidge knew to be totally false, and a slight tremble in his eyes. Something wasn’t right.       

"Uhn ... I brought pizza?" He said offering the box with a awkward smile. The statement that sounded more like a question when trying to start a conversation just confirmed her suspicions.       

Lance was very attentive and always helped to cheer when someone around him was feeling a bit down, but he always ended up keeping his conflicting feelings to himself, always pretending to be well until the last moment with false smiles and a poor imitation of himself, ending almost always hurt in the end. He was the type who cared, but not with him for what it seemed. Pidge had learned to deal with it years ago. It would give him fifteen minutes to calm down, if he didn’t spill the beans until there she would put him on the spot. It always worked.       

With a gentle smile she took his hand and started guiding him through her room.       

“Where are we going?”       

“Roof.” It was only what she said while pushed her petite body through skylight on the corner of her room.       

Pidge spent several nights on the roof of her house accompanied by a bag of Skittles and her headphones staring at the stars, sometimes Lance joined her. The roof was a good place to relax and calm down and that was exactly what Lance needed at this moment.       

Stuffing her mouth with a generous piece of a cheesy pizza Pidge casted a watchful glance in the direction of Lance. He was still the same as when he arrived: tense, lost look and a restlessness that he tried to disguise with some smiles, that honestly, couldn’t fool her even a hundred meters away.       

The silence between the two was already becoming embarrassing. She hated it when he didn’t tell her what was happening and Pidge honestly hated guessing games. Even knowing his self-denying nature at times seeing Lance dampen his feelings within himself in an attempt to keep others from worrying was really agonizing. Why could not he be a little more selfish? She really would not mind dealing with his complaints from time to time and this would really save her a lot of trouble to come up with a strategy that would let him speak.       

Giving one last glance to her friend before taking a last breath and beginning the interrogation she saw a solitary tear trickle down his cheek before it was wiped quickly. Shit.       

In a quick movement Pidge enveloped Lance in the midst of her arms, her hands running through his hair stroking it gently in an attempt to comfort him, he just buried his face in her shoulder and let small hiccups sneak through his lips. It usually took longer for his happy carefree mask to fall, whatever was bothering him for sure was something really serious or he'd been keeping that facade for a few days, and if that was the case Pidge would not forgive himself for not having noticed earlier that his dear friend was so hurt.       

After a few minutes Pidge's T-shirt was totally soaked. She didn’t really cared about a few tears in her blouse, but she had to admit that when she heard the sniff of Lance's nose she could not contain a slight squirm from her shoulders. The sobbing had already calmed down a little and her body had stopped shaking with the small sobs. It's all right. It was time to talk.       

"Lance, you know I love you, but don’t wipe your nose at me, this is my favorite shirt," she said in a teasing tone. A weak laugh echoed from his lips. A beginning. Pidge wiped the remaining tears from his face and he deepened into her embrace. Sometimes he could be very sticky, not that she complained. She loved the feel of Lance's embraces, they were warm and safe, a safe haven. But now she was not the one who needed this kind of comfort.             

“Lance- “      

“My parents are having an argument. I think it’s because of me.”       

Oh. Pidge could understand everything now. Family. That’s the most important thing to him, and seeing his parents fighting was something that could shake his whole structure. His parents were the ones he always looked up for, the pillars supporting his house. Not being able to see it, made him came to shelter in her house. She could only imagine how he might be feeling, even more knowing that the reason for the argument was him - which was probably just a mistake, but no matter what, Lance always found a way to throw the blame on him.       

“Bullshit. Lance, you are the best person I know and certainly the best son too. What could you have done for your parents to discuss?”       

He didn’t responded, just sighted.             

"Look, couples argue once in a while and it won’t have to do with you most of the time. My parents also argue at one time or another, but they always end up making peace in the end and I bet your parents will also reconcile soon, and if they do not" Lance cringed with the statement "I'm sure you'll find a way for them to get it right."       

The tightness around her waist intensified and Lance finally looked her straight in the eye.      

“Thank you Pidge, you are the best.”       

All the weight Lance carried seemed to disapear. He still wasn’t in his hundred percent of animation and silly smiles, but that was already a start.       

"Of course I am, you idiot." She replied messing his hair. "Now come on, this pizza will not eat itself."      

She didn’t have to say it twice, the next second Lance was already with a huge slice of pizza tucked into his mouth delighted with the melted cheese with a goofy smile between his lips. Pidge laughed and took a slice for herself. It was as strange as something as simple as a slice of pizza could make someone look as happy as Lance looked at that moment and it made her smile.       

"I was thinking" Pidge started "what if we made a double movie night?"              

Lance's eyes seemed to gain a new glow. He smiled like a lively child on a Christmas morning.        

"Did I ever told you I adore you?" He said leaning his head against her shoulder.       

His smile was mesmerizing and it did stupid things with her stupid heart. Pidge was relieved by the opaque night light not allowing Lance to see the light blush that covered her face.      

Pidge never discovered that she was in love with Lance, the feeling was always there and it grew with time. At least that was how she liked to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, soooooo what did you think? good?  
> I'm having a dillema with the fact if I should add Matt to this story because I'm planing some tragedies to the Holt family *ops, spolers, hehe* and I don't want to hurt that cute nerd/rebel guy. What do you think? Should I? Or shouldn't I?


	4. t h r e e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there readers!  
> Sorry for the loooooong wait, I was having some writing block. hehe  
> College just started last week and I don't know how long it will take to an next update. But don't worry, it may take some time but I'll give this story a continuation.  
> This said, hope you enjoy this chapte with more of this stupid cuties. ;)

Lance's eyes opened as the sunlight began to enter through the cracks in the window. His puffy eyes from last night's crying had already returned to its normal normal state, and he felt more rested than ever despite the fact that he had stayed up late, marathoning the trilogy Back to the Future with Pidge. He had managed to stay awake until the end of the last movie this time.

Interesting fact: every time they watched the trilogy the two began with the last volume and went on until making to the first movie. The first time they watched Back to the Future was in one of their pajama parties when they were eight, the two had sneaked into Matt's bedroom, Pidge's older brother, who happened to be at the beginning of the third movie. Matt protested and said it would ruin the fun if they watched the final before everything else, but the two brats refused to leave the room until the credits were rolling on the screen. When the film ended, the pair's eyes were glowing like Christmas lights, they could not wait to watch the other two volumes, and of course the most logical thing to do was to pick up the second volume and put it to spin on the old DVD player in the older Holt's room. What started as an idiot child mistake turned out to be one more of their silly traditions.      

Remembering that made the first smile of the day appear between Lance's lips.      

As he looked at his side he saw Pidge curled up like a cocoon leaving a sigh with each breath. The clock was ticked half past nine, well past the hour of waking, but she was sleeping so quietly at his side that only the thought of waking her made him afraid to break the peace settled in that room.      

Waking up like this at his side was something Lance had been used to since he was a child, something he considered normal, well, normal until a few weeks ago. Now every time he opened his eyes in the morning and to her laying beside him he could not help to let a silly grin spread over his face with the feeling of the unsettling thud of his heart.      

Lance was so lost in his daydreams that he did not even notice the opening of Pidge's eyes that began to observe him closely. He was only awake with the poke of her finger on his cheek. Pidge wore an smirk that soon fell apart in small fit of giggles that were muffled by the fabric of his T-shirt as she snuggled closer to his side.      

“Good morning for you too Pidge.”      

The only response he received was a muffled groan by his T-shirt. Lance just smiled. 

* * *

The Saturdays were reportedly the Day of Silliness. All homework was done on Fridays - for Lance most often hurriedly finished on Sunday nights - so that meant they had Saturdays free to do any of the idiocy that sprouted in their heads.      

The bright idea today was to go out in search of wild berries by the meadow near the school. It took Lance some time to persuade Pidge to leave with him on the rough mission. He finally managed to persuade her when he reminded her that her so loved peanut butter cookies would taste delicious with the blackberry jam his abuelita made.      

After almost two hours of hunting the pair finally found some shrubs loaded with berries, and half an hour later they had almost a basket full of them. The harvest would have been faster if Lance did not put a berry in his mouth at every three harvested.      

The summer had officially ended a few days ago, but the heat of the season did not seem to want to leave even with the beginning of autumn. It had been a few weeks since Pidge had spent a considerable amount of time outdoors and she was already regretting not having greased herself with 60-factor sunscreen before she left the house. At the end of the day she would be as red as a shrimp and her freckles would be more prominent than ever.      

Fucking global warming.      

Lance's skin was tan by nature, cinnamon-colored, or as Pidge liked to call it: McClain cappuccino. Unlike Pidge he could spend hours in the sun without worrying about burns and freckles. Yet he did not complain about the dots scattered across the girl's skin. On the contrary, he loved them. Lance loved the little spots that left Pidge, well, more Pidge. Sometimes he liked to connect the dots and form small constellations on her skin, often he had to restrain his hands from tracing his fingers through the small formations.      

"Of course Bigfoot is real, Lance. As real as your perfect scores on physics.” Pidge replied. Sarcasm apparent in her voice.      

The two had engaged in a discussion of how all the various legends of creatures such as Bigfoot were true. Well, at least for Lance. The discussion was already in its tenth minute and Pidge had certainly taken the lead in the debate, but Lance was not one of those who gave up too easily. It was a great quality, really, except when he tried to argue and win against Pidge. She always wins. Or rather, she made him contradict himself until he was repeating the same arguments she had used earlier. Besides her stubbornness factor, of course.      

"How can you not believe in him?! There are several photos and evidence, there is nothing to doubt about."      

"Just as there is no reason to doubt the existence of the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny. I am a woman of the sciences Lance, I'm just going to believe things like that if I have concrete proof of it, not some fucking photos taken by a fanatical idiot for conspiracy theories."      

Pidge had almost finished with her arguments, but instead of accepting the defeat Lance only curved his lips in a smug smile and Pidge knew exactly what was coming.      

“What do you say about aliens then?”      

There it was.       

Pidge took a deep breath and let out a long sigh that only Lance could handle to make her do, even Matt hadn’t reach that level yet. It was something Lance strangely was proud of. He loved to mess with her.      

“Don’t even start. They exist and you know that.”      

“As you wish Science woman.” The mock in his voice was evident and only made Pidge angrier.       

The light kick, or not so light, according to Lance, was the only response Pidge gave him and Lance's cry was her cue to begin to run.      

The two chased each other in a nonsensical run across much of the meadow until they stood at the foot of a small hill. The two sprawled panting in the soft grass trying to catch their breath. It was past noon, the sun was beginning to lose its unbearable strength and heat and a gentle breeze was beginning to blow, helping the two young men refresh themselves.      

“Why we were running again?”       

"Because you're an idiot," Pidge replied in a grunt reminding herself again why she had not left home in the last few weeks. The outdoors really wasn’t for her.      

“First: Hey! And second: this is an answer for too many questions. You have to be more specific Pidge.”      

“It’s too hot to be specific Lance.”      

Lance laughed. It really was a hot day in the early fall, and the tag game hadn’t helped much to ease the heat. But everyone knew the Plance duo: if it had something stupid to do about a situation they were the first to start the idiotic festival.      

And by what it seemed the festival of the pair had only begun. As they looked a little farther ahead they saw a wooden wheelbarrow resting at the foot of the hill only a few feet away. Their eyes alternated between the old cart and the hill a few times until a mischievous smile formed on the lips of the two teens.      

The baskets of berries were long-forgotten laying at the foot of the little hill as the pair sprinted up the steep climb, pulling the old cart in amused laughters.      

It was Saturday, and as I said earlier, the Saturdays were declared to be the Day of Silliness. 

* * *

 Maybe that hadn’t been a good idea      

Okay.      

That was totally a bad idea. At least from the middle of the hill when one of the wheels of the cart came loose and Pidge and Lance became two bodies rolling and bouncing down half a hill with an old wooden cart following just behind them.      

Pidge had escaped with only a few slight scratches, which would have been healed in a few days, thanks to Lance who had protected her from the crash. But our hero had not been as lucky as his partner.        And this brings us to the present scene, which summed up to be a Pidge covered in purple spots of berries and twigs entwined in her hair waiting impatiently and nervously in the hospital waiting room for Lance's release of the first aid.      

The fall left considerable damage on Lance. In securing Pidge as they rolled down the hill, he got a cut on his forehead, which Pidge bet would yield at least some stiches, and Pidge could bet she'd heard the crack of a bone in the middle of all the confusion. She prayed it was just a branch.      

Only the small cut had made Lance have a small outbreak. He could not bear to see blood. A small drop already made him lose his composure. Pidge wondered how he could see all those horror movies. _It's their blood on the screen, not mine._ It was what he always told her.      

When Pidge got up from her chair to ask once again the already annoyed receptionist if she had any news of Lance the boy came out of the door with Mrs. McClain and a sling on his left arm.      

"Lance! Oh, my God, did you break your arm? I'm sorry, it was all my fault ... "      

Lance could not help but be amused when Pidge despaired and began to bluster, but the guilty look in his eyes made the amusement end in a moment.      

"Hey, it's not your fault. Besides, that is what the Days of Silliness are for, right?" His voice was tender and warm and made Pidge feel calmer.      

"He just dethroned his shoulder, honey. Nothing broken." Lance's mother said with a tender smile just like her son. "You'll just have to wait a few days for the next adventure. One safer, I hope."      

"Yes, ma'am." The two teenagers responded with a clusmy salute. Mrs. McClain laced a suspicious glance at the vehemence of the promise and followed them in the direction of the parking lot.      

“It’s a shame though.”      

“What?”      

"I was anxious to draw on your cast." Pidge replied with a disappointed face trying to hold back a smile.      

“You’re no good Katie Holt.”      

“I know. That’s why you love me.”      

“Yeah…”


End file.
